


They

by area_loser



Category: Not really a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/area_loser/pseuds/area_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the first story I have written in a long, long time. I personally imagined Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross while I was writing this, but that is mostly because this was a story that has been in my head for a while that went completely awry. What I ended with is not at all what I intended it to actually be. Still though, I'm happy with it and would love to know what you think.</p></blockquote>





	They

Their relationship started off so perfectly. They were great together. They were what every couple strived to be. They supported each other. They always held hands. They always hugged and said ‘I love you’ before parting ways, even if it was only for a little while. They were the poster children for “The Perfect Couple”.

They were married two years into their relationship at Lincoln Park in Chicago. One of them proposed at a concert for their favorite band during ‘their song’. They moved into a small house in the suburbs of New York. They adopted a dog from the local shelter and named him Bentley. They lived happily in their little home for quite a while. They would be together forever, or so they thought.

Eventually something within their perfect relationship changed. They were angry with each other more than they were happy. They fought regularly. The little habits that they used to find endearing of each other were suddenly excruciatingly annoying. They couldn’t stand to be in each other’s presence for long periods of time. They began spending more time outside of their home. They would take extra shifts at work, or go meet friends for dinner. Anything to not be in the same room with the other. 

One day they both came to the same conclusion. They knew there was no saving their relationship. It was too far gone. They woke up that morning and did their routine as normal. Brush their teeth, separate showers, one made breakfast while the other took Bentley out. Put the dishes in the sink. Block Bentley into the kitchen and dining room. Walk to the bus stop together. Peck on the lips when the first one’s bus arrives and a (now out of the ordinary) lingering hug. 

They both tried to rush through their work days in order to beat the other home. They both had the same idea in their heads. One of them, however, got held up after a systems crash erased all of their day’s work. They didn’t make it home until almost eight o’clock that day. What they walked into only mildly shocked them. Only their own belongings remained in the small, one bedroom house. Their former spouse had taken Bentley, but that was okay. He always liked them better anyway. They didn’t know what to do as they walked through the house, seeing what their former spouse had left behind. They didn’t feel like crying. They knew that this was coming for a while now. Hell it was their idea to do this as well. They had just been beaten to it. As they walked into the kitchen they saw a purple sticky note stuck to the coffee pot. They felt the corners of their lips turn up a bit at the fact that their significant other knew that was the first place they would go after work. They pulled off the sticky note and read it by the sunlight peeking through the curtains that covered the kitchen windows. It read simply in their neat, slanted handwriting, “Time for a change”.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I have written in a long, long time. I personally imagined Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross while I was writing this, but that is mostly because this was a story that has been in my head for a while that went completely awry. What I ended with is not at all what I intended it to actually be. Still though, I'm happy with it and would love to know what you think.


End file.
